Remember Me
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow may have escaped the hanging, but he couldn't have escaped what came after it. Warning: Character death. Takes place after/during the end of The Curse of the Black Pearl.


**Another Pirates of the Caribbean one-shot coming right up! Inspired by the song "Centuries". Warning of character death.**

 **A Pirates of the Caribbean One-Shot:**

 **Remember Me**

Captain Jack Sparrow had escaped the gallows with the help of William Turner, son of Bootstrap. But now they were pinned against a wall, side by side, surrounded by armed soldiers. Elizabeth Swan and her father stood there, finding what Turner had done hard to believe.

Will thrust his sword at the soldiers, giving one final attack, only to have the blade knocked from his hand. It hit the ground with a clang before it got kicked out of his reach. Two of the soldiers pulled him away from the pirate beside him.

"I'll deal with you later." Commodore James Norrington growled. He turned back to Sparrow. "As for you…"

He gestured to one of his men, who drew his sword and plunged it straight through the pirate's shoulder, pinning him right up against the wall. The pirate let out a gasp of pain and drew in a breath, his right hand holding the fresh wound in his left shoulder.

"Let me go!" Turner demanded, attempting and failing to free himself of the soldiers' grasp.

Elizabeth just watched, a look of shock and worry covering her face. Norrington and his men moved back, as he commanded the firing squad to take aim. The men who were armed with muskets knelt down and took aim at Sparrow.

"Fire!" The commodore ordered.

Jack's arms flung up to shield his face as he was bombarded by musket balls. They pelted him and he felt blood trickling down his arms and staining his shirt- making it stick to his body. His legs gave out and he felt himself only remaining upright because of the sword in his shoulder, the wound of it bleeding more due to the strain of all his weight. He lowered his arms slowly, cautiously, almost curious as to if more shots were to be fired. All of a sudden, breathing was a chore and his eyes were burning as he fought to keep them open.

He heard someone- a female- scream his name and then protests and shouts as she raced to his side. Elizabeth. She pulled the sword from his shoulder and caught him as he crumbled down. The wall he'd been pinned to was stained crimson red. She laid him on his back as gently as possible. Will finally tore himself free and was soon on his knees at their sides.

"Jack. Jack!" He gently shook him.

The pain grew intense and he sucked in a long, deep breath. He tried to even out his breathing as best he could, but he began to taste a salty, familiar liquid at the back of his throat; His own blood. He let out a racking cough and it hurt worse than anything. He'd usually been one to endure pain, but this was too much. Way too much.

Tears had begun to leak down Elizabeth's cheeks.

Will had a shattered look of despair upon his face. But, still, he urged him on. "Come on, Jack. Stay with us."

"I-I'm tryin', mate." Jack forced out, finding it hard to speak. "I jus'-jus' can't.

"Can you stand?" The blacksmith asked.

"Not a blo-bloody chance." His breathing was becoming more shallow; he had to inhale and exhale quickly, over and over.

Elizabeth tried to help him sit up, but the blood in his throat spilled over his lips. His limp body was too much for her and his back hit the cool stone of the fort's floor. He choked on the liquid for a few moments before he got it under control. He felt it streaming down his chin in a thin river. He was forced to close his eyes, having lost the energy to keep them open for any longer.

"Will…" Jack spoke up, though his voice was a hoarse whisper. The other man leaned closer to listen. "If ye can convince Gibbs an' the crew, ye are the _Black Pearl_ 's captain now."

"I-No, Jack. I'm not fit to be her captain. Only one person is. That's you." Turner shook his head. "No one can replace you as being her captain."

"I understand." He gave a small, sad smirk with blood stained lips. "But if ye change your mind, jus' remember that."

"I will." The man answered, his voice shaking as he realized that there was no saving the man before him.

Elizabeth had grabbed the dying man's hand, squeezing it. He squeezed back with his remaining energy. He felt her tears touch his skin.

"Jack, I-" Will's voice broke.

Sparrow had to give a small, unmerry laugh at their misery. His grip slackened and went limp as the chuckle faded into nothing.

 _Remember me, mate, as_ _ **Captain**_ _Jack Sparrow. Forever._

 _Now, bring me that horizon._


End file.
